heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-20 No Helmets in the Construction Zone
The final renovations have been completed, the Mutant Advocacy Center is completed in full, and the construction workers are just cleaning up the bit of mess that is left over. For once in a long while Cain Marko feels pretty good about himself, he's done some good work and it helped a cause he actually on some level believes in. Sure he spent the better part of the past decade beating up on mutants a lot of the time, but it was never about oppressing them, nor human vs mutant issues, just classic Brother vs Brother issues that even are hinted at by Cain's given name. Sadly some people do have an issue with mutants, and as the construction workers are packing up, a couple of punks with anti-mutant and humanity first tattoos seem to be raiding the surplus materials, looking to ruin what has just been finished. They have bricks, some shovels, wrecking bars, and a couple even have the professional level sledge hammers. As the Punks approach the center, the towering figure of Cain steps out in front of them and sneers, "Look, I remember when I was young, and I get how you punks want to act out, but one, half of you is probably a latent mutant and don't know it... two, some of my closest friends and family is mutants, and most of them are pretty decent... three, I just finished fixing this place up, and am sort of proud of my work, so I'm going to give you all a fair warning, let you put back the stuff you just stole and walk away peaceful like, you have til the count of three... then, if you don't I'm going to make sure each of you needs medical attention, and I'll call the cops and the ambulances, and let them sort out where you should go first. One..." "Actually, sir, if you would consider doing us the courtesy of standing aside, we would gladly handle these ruffians." Erik Lehnsherr's cultured baritone has all the mien of a man utterly in personal control of himself. His European accent alone would make him stand out, but in his impeccable three-piece suit, he looks even more out of place in the construction site. He is, additionally, backed up by several dozen mutants and humans, all wearing angry expressions and standing with arms linked. The odd half-dozen thugs are grossly outnumbered, and by some clearly superhuman opponents. "Gentlemen," Erik says, tapping his cane on the concrete and directing his words to the thugs. "You of course have the unique right in this world to the practice of free speech. I celebrate and encourage that right, even among hatemongers such as yourselves. To that end, I would recommend you remove yourself to a location of palatable political discourse and use an appropriate avenue of protest to lodge your complaints against the Mutant Action Center." He swings the cane up onto a surprisngly broad shoulder for a man his age. "In common parlance- get lost, and if you break something, we will break you." There is a moment of pause, where Cain grumbles, really having wanted the excuse to exert a bit of violence, feed Cyttorak's passions for combat and destruction, in a somewhat constructive manner, but as he finishes the word "Two..." he glances back and sees the counter-mob of united humans and mutants, and a bit of a smile crosses his lips. He hasn't been afraid of mobs since leaving Korea, but then again the punks aren't Cain, and can't survive havinng buildings fall all them. Taking a step aside, Cain considers saying 'Three', but just allows the people who help run the place give their display of unity... since it is more likely to detour future actions, while Cain would only at best make them think twice fore a few days until they're sure he isn't around. He however does cross his arms and watch, adding, "Well, the construction supplies technically are surplus and while they can be demanded to remain since they were allocated for the renovations, usually they're kept by the company to help keep costs down. However, the tools are totally company property, so I can't just let them run off with them. So, I still need to enforce the putting the wrecking bars, pickaxesm and sledgehammers down before they depart. If that is okay with you, sir." trying to return the courtesy. He's spent time in Europe, and while he doesn't usually use it, Cain was taught manners, albeit usually through unsavory negative reinforcement forms, but still he was taught them. Erik spreads his hands at the men as if appealing to reason. "You see? A perfectly reasonable request. Drop the stolen property, and we won't have to assist our determined friend here with the lawful reclamation of stolen goods. Which, under New York law, authorizes us to use force if necessary in defense of an absent neighbor, if I'm not mistaken." Tapping his lower lip, Cain tries to remember some of the legal stuff his attornies... and former girlfriends... spouted, "Uh... yeah, what the white haired gentlemen with the mob said. Drop the tools and construction supplies, or I... we will have to make your insurance premiums go up drastically." okay, it isn't the greatest witty remark, but he's picked up a bit of banter from guys like Beast, Iceman, and Spiderman over the years, so he's not a total novice. Thankfully the punks, who might have taken their shot at the massive construction worker and even the elderly gentleman and some of his group, aren't foolish enough to face down the numbers and the obvious potential threats that mutants among the group might present, after all, the costruction worker mentioned knowing some, and looks like he has to be one and just too dumb to know it. Cutting their losses, the gang drops the stolen stuff and begin running full out toward some waiting getaway drivers in two full sized vans, and then squeeling off as fast as they can. With the punks gone, some of the much smaller construction guys who were hanging back come over and begin to retrieve the materials and tools, but don't say much. Cain meanwhile turns and offers a hand, "I appreciate the back-up sir, not that I couldn't have handled them myself, but I really don't need to answer questions to the cops about why nearly a dozen punks all had broken limbs and I'm unscathed. Name's Cain Marko." smiling cordially "Erik Lehnsherr. Director of Operations for the Mutant Advocacy Center. I'm also the vice president of the board of directors. A pleasure, Mister Marko." He makes a short gesture with one hand, and a half a dozen young men and women- without needing to be told twice- zip out to the construction site and start putting right the mess being made. He rests both hands on his cane in front of him, gently atop one another. "If there is one thing that we pride ourselves in here, it's that we stand together. We are family, humans and mutants alike." He smiles at Cain in a kind, surprisingly patrician fashion, and shakes the man's hand firmly. "But, I applaud your courage and decency in standing up to those men. You had no real personal stake her. I admire that sort of dedication." Shrugging Cain smiles, "It was really nothing. I sort of did some stuff when I was younger that I'm not so proud of, and while I've never been pro nor anti mutant, I did hurt some because of my own personal family issues, and I regret that. While I have plenty of apologies to make, and plenty of other acts that I regret and need to try to remedy, my bullying mutant teens because they were 'in my way' is the thing I've come to regret the most, so I'm finally trying to choose a side, and seeing, as I mentioned to those punks, I have family and friends who are mutants, I decided can't exactly choose anti unless I want to be completely alone. It is sort of a selfish decision, but I'd rather start off making the right decision for selfish reasons, then continue making the wrong ones for more selfish reasons." his head turns down a bit, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Lehnsherr. I really need to go, complete the paperwork and file an incident report, cause the foreman will want my statement, but if you need any extra muscle around here, or some mutants need some help, especially ones with abusive parents, feel free to call me, I'd be happy to help." pulling a card out of his flannel shirt pocket and offering it. "We will do so. One Family, Mister Marko. It's not just a saying here- it's a creed we live by. If we can ever do anything for you as well, just let us know. And never think you stand alone." He pockets Cain's business card, smoothly proferring one of his own in reciprocity with a practiced gesture. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Marko. I hope we do so again, and soon." Cain Marko nods and takes the card, "I'll remember that." smiling as he turns and plods toward the construction trucks. He waves as he pockets the card, and then climbs into the back of a pickup, which sinks about half a foot from his mass, before he lays down and takes up the entire bed of the truck, crossing his legs, and riding off with the construction workers. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs